


Have a Kiss for the Road

by Sonofashepard



Series: Fifty Times Over, I Only See You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asshole Levi as always, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sarcastic Eren is life, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a barista at a popular cafe, The Garrison. He's always been the sweet, flirty guy at the register that compliments everyone, no matter the gender. He means just about nothing from anything he's ever said, until someone in particular walks into the small coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Kiss for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I honestly wrote around 1 in the morning. :D enjoy

Eren winked, flashing his all to familiar smile to the blonde girl parallel to him. 

"Have a nice day." She responded with a quiet giggle and pink cheeks. quickly grabbing her coffee and rushing from the small shop. 

"Do you always have to flirt with the customers?" Marco sighed from the kitchen lightheartedly. 

"Yeah, its fucking disgusting." Jean quipped, taking a sip from the steaming cup in front of him. Eren shot him a glare. Jean was a regular, and frankly, Marco's boyfriend. Eren, absolutely hated the shit head, but he wasn't allowed to say anything, being that Marco said he would fire him if he did. Sighing, Eren grabbed a rag from behind the counter and aimlessly wondered around the cafe, wiping off table tops and picking up discarded trash. He may not have been the cleanest person, but god did he hate the messes people left. Mostly because he was the unlucky person who had to clean it all up. 

The bell tinkled lightly, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Eren slapped the damp towel over his shoulder, straightening his back from bending over a spotless table. 

"Be with you in a se-" His eyes connected with deep silvers, and Eren choked on his words. Coughing, he looked away. "B-Be with you in a second." Eren watched the ground as he walked back to the register, continuously reminding himself how to breath. After ramming his hip into the very edge of the counter, he finally made it behind the register and looked up. This time, he was ready.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" He put as much flirt into his words, giving his famous half smile as he did so.

"I'm here to adopt an African kid." Sarcasm filled the man's words. "What do you think I want?" His slender arms crossed his chest. Eren sucked in a breath, rolling his lip between his teeth.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of Africans. But, we just got a new shipment of Vietnam children." His comment brought the smallest smile to the older man's face. Eren's heart did a backflip.

"Well damn." The man's face seemed to lighten slightly. "I'll take a large cappuccino I guess." Eren nodded. 

"Like your coffee like you like your men, hmm?" Eren showed a toothy grin. The other man sighed. Eren chuckled. "And who will this be for?" 

"My imaginary friend. His name is Youracheekyshit." The small smile returned, making Eren stop breathing. This time it was slightly bigger, just slightly. The other man chuckled. "Levi. My names Levi." With that he walked away towards a booth in the far corner. Eren tried, and failed, to keep his face blank as he turned to Marco to repeat what Levi had requested. The entire time, Jean was making awkward gagging noises. 

 

When the coffee was ready, Eren took it into himself to bring the cup to Levi, even though Armin, the waiter of sorts, had already arrived. Right off the bat, Armin knew exactly what Eren, particularly who, he was looking at. Armin laughed with Jean as Eren practically sauntered over the the corner booth. Setting down the cup, he took the seat across from Levi. He stared at the other, smiling like an idiot.

"Do you always harass your customers, or am I just special?" Levi chided, grabbing the cup by the top and blowing on it. 

"I don't know, do you always look this great, or is it just a special occasion?" Eren's cheeky grin lit up his face, and Levi scuffed. 

"Are you going to just sit there and admire me, or are you going to get back to your job?" Levi took a sip of his coffee.

"Can I?" Too much enthusiasm filled Eren's voice, and Levi almost choked on his coffee. Eren smiled. Leaning back, his eyes trailed down Levi's jaw line, admiring the sharp cut line. He watched the thin lips press together in mock concern, before trailing up and meeting those stunning gray irises. "I get off at four." He had said it before he could stop himself. His face lit up around the same time his forehead crashed against the table top. Groaning, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head. Levi laughed. Full heartedly, burst of energy, too loudly laughed. 

Peaking from under his arm, Eren could see a full faced grin plastered on Levi's face. For some reason, this made his entire neck heat up. 

"Four it is. I have nothing else to do. I guess I'll sit around until you get off, you little shit." Eren's head moved slightly as he gazed up at the gorgeous man. 

"Really?" He propped his cheek on his palm. "You aren't fucking with me?" Levi shook his head. 

"If I were fucking with you, I think you would know." Eren could hear Jean choking from across the room. 

* * *

Six extremely short hours later, Eren hug up his green apron and headed over the the booth Levi still occupied. 

"I really didn't expect you to wait this long." Levi glanced up from his phone, quickly pocketing it and standing up.

"Well, you little shit, I really had nothing else to do. Now, are we going to leave this shitty place, or are you going to stand there the rest of the day staring at me like an idiot?" Eren blinked, quickly looking away. 

"Yeah lets um.. Get out of here?" 

"Is that a question?" 

"Uhm. No. It's an order. Move!" Eren gave Levi a mock stern glare, pointing to the door. 

"What ever you say, shit for brains." With that, Levi walked passed him, purposefully, or what Eren hoped was on purpose, brushing the back of  his hand against Eren's. Again, his heart flipped. Eren stumbled for a second, quickly catching up with the man. Just now was he realizing how short Levi was. 

 

 


End file.
